


Hallucinogen

by phenoex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakup, Gay Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, Rebuilding Trust, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoex/pseuds/phenoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prison AU:</p><p>Tony gets sent to prison for not turning in his suits.<br/>Bruce is there because he went on a rampage.<br/>Loki is there because... well there is a long list of things.</p><p>Let the mayhem ensue.</p><p>Also, Loki and Thor are still powerful beings but nobody knows except Fury. This is after Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sat in his new cell about as pissed off as he could get. The fact that they got him combined with the fact that they got his suits, combined with the fact that Pepper left him made Tony have about the worst mood possible. He sat angrily in his cell until the cell doors were automatically opened and he was released to go outside. Once there, Tony sat on the bleachers refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He kept replaying the events in his head. Pepper called him a selfish bastard, then took her things and left. A valet came a couple days later and grabbed the rest of it. Tony spent those days in a drunken state, sleeping with god knows how many women. Then one night, he got drunk in his suit, again, he was ashamed to admit. A couple drunken take offs that landed him in the middle of a highly trafficked highway, and after a couple cars hit him with one of the wrecks resulting in a civilian casualty here he was. This was going to be a long time served. Tony thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let us introduce some characters, shall we?

Tony sat alone, until someone sat on the bleacher directly behind him.

"Excuse you, but I would like to be alone." Tony grummbled. The person behind him scoffed.

"Excuse you but you don't own being alone. Besides, this is my sulking spot go find your own!" the voice retaliiated. Tony balled his hands into fists and turned to confront the person. He froze when he saw who it was.

"You're Bruce Banner!" Tony exclamed. he had heard the news stories surronding this person, who was also known as The Hulk. Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said as he hopped off the bleachers. Tony followed him.

"So this is where they put you. What are the odds that I would end up in the same prison as the Hulk!" Tony said as he completly fan girled. Bruce stopped. He sighered and turned around to face Tony.

"Leave me alone, or I'm going to have to call the gruards on you." Bruce threatened. Then he walked away. Tony scofed.

"Does he not know who I am?" Tony asked himself, wondering if Bruce would have been as rude if he knew about the Iron Man.

"The question isn't if he knows who you are, the question is why you decided to fan girl over him for your first interaction?" A smooth voice said behind Tony. He turned around but didn't see anyone.

"I know who you are if it makes you feel better. You are Tony Stark, the billion dollar clutz." The voice said. The Billion dollar clutz, the name the press gave him over the incident that landed him here.

"You are you?" Tony demanded. He spotted a figure sitting in the only tree in the entire yard. Tony walked towards it and found the scource of the voice. It was a tall, thin man. He had long black hair, cheeckbones that seemed to be able to be used as razor blades, blue eyes and thin, feminene like hands. The overall appearance of the man was strickingly handsome. 

"You doon't know who I am?" The man said, exaduratng his movements as if he was preforming on stage. He then grinned.

"Of course you don't. Let me introduce myself." He said as he jumped ouut of the tree.

"I am Loki." He said, holding out his hand. Tiny shook it with a scowl on his face.

"No last name?" Tony asked. Loki laughed.

"Do I really need a last name?" Loki asked. 

"Yes, since you know mine, i would like to know yours." Tony demanded. Loki laughed.

" You think you can congure information out of me this easily Stark? All the knings horses and all the kings men culdn't get me to do a thing I didn't want to Stark. Goodbye!" Loki said as he strutted away. The alarm to go back inside sounded, and Tony walked back to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks he needs to make a change.

When everyone went to go get lunch, Tony saw Bruce again. He was grabbing a tray and headed to a corner. Tony got intothe line for chow and thought about what he was going to say. As the line slowly moved forward, Tony looked at his surroundings. The prison was old. Cracks in the ceilings and walls seemed to begin to spiderweb and crack the dull white paint. The inmates were all shapes and sizes, with crimes ranging from robbery, to murder, to drugs and an assorment of other horrible things Tony didn't want to imagine. He slowly scanned his head to the right and was startled to see that Loki was in line behind him.

"Hello clutz." Loki greeted. Tony's expression turned to annoyance.

"You again." Tony said. Loki rolled his eyes. Tony noticed that Loki was wearing a necklace. whatever was on the end was hidden by the prison jumpsuit but the chain looked to be pure gold. Loki noticed Tony looking and covered the chain. He then prodded Tony forward as the line moved. 

"So, Clutz, how is prison teating you so far?" Loki asked. Tony sighed as he grabbed a tray.

"It seemed to be fine until you came along." Tony said in an effort to make Loki go away. Instead, Loki just laughed.

"I think I make your day better, you just don't want to say it." Loki said as he also grabbed a tray. 

"Why would you say that?" Tony asked as the server put food on his tray. Loki shrugged.

"You are the first person I talked to that didn't try to punch me, or shank me, or shove me in a meat grinder-"

"That happened?" Tony asked. Loki laughed.

"Yeah, that was a good day." Loki seemed to be remembering something pleasant. If it were anyone else, that thought might have been a first date, or a new job, or in Tony's case getting a new tech toy.

"How is that a good day?" Tony asked. Loki seemed to snap out of it.

"Do you want to hear a bad day?" Loki asked. 

"Now I do." Tony said.

"Too bad." Loki said as he finished getting his food and walked away, leaving Tony alone.

"Why the fuck do I put up with him?" Tony asked himself as he found a spot to eat his food. Once he finished he went to find Bruce. He found him outside on the bleachers again. 

"What do you want?" Bruce grumbled. Tony sat down near him, but not close enough to touch.

"To talk tech with someone who will understand me." Tony said. Bruce looked up at him.

"You were a kickass scientist. i know you have been itching to talk tech even more than i have." Tony offered. Bruce seemed to cheer up and nodded.

That would be nice." Bruce said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this probably isn't accurate,I know very little about science.

"You sure we are allowed to do this? It might land us in solitary." Bruce asked. Tony chuckled.

"I'm sure they would have a field day with that, but they have to catch us first!" Tony said. He grinned as he added the last paint can to the contraption he and Bruce built. It was a missile looking tube, filled with paint and other pressurized spray cans they could get their hands on. Bruce held up a small battery and chunk of tin foil.

"Ready when you are." Bruce said. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Tony made sure everything was secure, then backed away. Bruce kicked a spot on the tube, causing all of the spray cans to start painting the area around then, then Bruce lit up the paint. Once the flames took root, the tube took off. Tony and Bruce laughed as it shot up to the sky. That joy quickly turned to fear as the tube exploded. Everyone in the yard ducked down as shrapnel fell around them. Chuckling, Tony and Bruce hid underneath the bleachers. Guards swarmed out and started rounding up everyone. They eventually found Tony and Bruce, and locked them in their cells. 

Tony lay on his back, eyes closed as he pictured the explosion over and over again. One thing that never failed to cheer him up was explosions. Fire in the sky, to Tony nothing could be better. There was something tapping on the cell bars.

"Well well well, Tony Stark, as I live and breathe." A voice said. Tony looked at who it was. 

"Fury?" Tony asked. He had met the man only once before, asking Tony to be a part of a team, but nothing seemed to come out of it, especially since the man had considered Tony unfit to be a part of it. The man nodded.

"I hear you have entered a rough patch." Fury said as he stood in front of the bars. 

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I want you to stop causing trouble long enough to to help yourself." Fury responded.

"What does that mean? Rehab? After school activities? A secret club?" Tony asked.

"Wait not a secret club,you wouldn't let me join that." Tony added. Fury sighed.

" when you are ready, I'll tell you, but I want you to know that there is a way out of here, if you want to actually help yourself." Fury said, then he walked away. Tony sighed and stood up. He could see the cell in front of him, and thought it odd that instead of bars, there was glass.

"What reason would they have to only make THAT cell without bars?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Keep up the pranks and you will find out." A voice that sounded like Loki said from the cell.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

"Who else you twit! Are you the fiend responcible for my loss of free time?" Loki said, in an annoyed tone. Tony moved so he could see around the bars of his cell. Loki was standing with his arms behind his back. He looked like he was attempting to look menacing,but Tony wasn't threatened.

"Do you know where Bruce's cell is?" Tony said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Why? So you two can ruin my day again, I don't think so." Loki said. Footsteps were heard approaching in the hallway. Tony back away from his cell bars, but maintained a view of what was happening outside. Fury was back, along with six other guards. Loki laughed.

"You insist on all this mockery of your power?" Loki said. 

"No, I insist on making a mockery of yours, you have a visitor." Fury said, clearly annoyed with Loki already.

"Who?" Loki asked, suddenly interested.

"Frigga is what she called herself. She was on the list your brother gave us, so you can see her if you want, or I can continue to punish you for that stunt you pulled in the laundry." Fury threatened. 

"Lead the way." Loki said. The guards unlocked the cell. Two were pointing guns and Loki while two more were cuffing him. The guards locked the cell back up once Loki was outside and began to march him down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is almost all Loki, I hope you enjoy.

The march down the hallway was almost completely silent. Loki was the only one that seemed to want to talk.

"So, guard," he said, directing the comment at Fury. "When will you release me from the horrendous cell? You have got to be as tired of it as I am." He said. Fury seemed to be ignoring him. They reached the visitors area. Fury opened the door and gestured for Loki to enter. Loki grinned and waltzed inside.

A tall woman with blonde hair and fair skin sat at one of the tables. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant fashion, and she was wearing many jewels, all of which appeared to cost a large sum of money. Loki said nothing as he sat down in front of her. 

"Are you ready to come home?" She asked. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Does Odin miss me? Does Thor? It must be so tiresome for them to be asking for me,day after day." 

"You could come home any time you like." Frigga said. 

"So you could what? Not have to go as far when you want to see me? Is traveling this far getting tiresome?" Loki said, gritting his teeth. Frigga glared at him.

"You speak of home as if you were never happy there, why do you not want to come home? You can undo what you have done!" She said. Loki sighed.

"There is joy there, but I could never be happy at home ever again." He said. Loki grabbed his necklace and gripped the locket at the end.

"They ask about you." Frigga said, hoping to get Loki to open up. He looked at her.

"What do they know?" Loki asked. 

"What you told me to tell them, and a little of the rumors they hear." She said. Loki looked down at his feet.

"Even if I returned home, Odin would never let me see them." 

"He can be persuaded of more than you think." Frigga said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Not for me." He replied, then after a moment of silence, "can they come here?" He asked. Frigga shrugged.

"That isn't up to me, and you know that." She stood up.

"Thor will be coming here next week, perhaps you could asked him?" She suggested. Loki laughed

"And that will be the day Odin moves to Jotunheim!" Loki replied as Frigga walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony watched Loki get locked back in his cell a while later. After the guards left, Tony walked back up to the bars. Loki sat down on his bed and took out the locket again. Tony watched as Loki opened it and looked at whatever was inside.

"How have they not stolen that from you yet?" Tony asked. Loki glanced over in Tony's direction. 

"They have tried, but they can't." Was all Loki said. Tony sat down on the floor. 

"Is it a picture of your girlfriend?" Tony asked. Loki gave him a confused glance.

"Girlfriend?" Loki said,Loki looked at him,then away snapping the locket shut.

"Boyfriend?" Tony asked, wondering which one Loki preferred. Loki just scoffed.

"Nothing so temporary." He said.

"Husband then?" Tony asked.

"What?" 

"That's more permanent." Tony said. Loki shook his head.

"It is something you wouldn't understand Stark." Loki said. He rolled over in his bed so that he was facing away from Tony, ending the conversation. Tony sighed and looked at his hands. He was becoming bored, and he had started to wish Bruce was nearby, so he could have someone to talk to. 

The lockdown ended two hours later, with a sea of newly angered inmates walking back outside. As Tony walked outside, he noticed Loki's cell was the only one that didn't open. Tony walked up to the glass. Loki appeared to be asleep, or at least he wanted to look that way. Tony took the hint and walked out to find Bruce.

Tony found him in the first place he looked, alone, on the bleachers, facing away from everyone. Bruce seemed closed off. Tony sat down near him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. 

"The guards are rougher with me than you. I'm sure their afraid of what the other guy is capable of." Bruce said.

"Did they hurt you?" Tony asked. Bruce shook his head.

"No, they just put me in solitary for a while." Bruce said.

"Do they know it was us?" Tony asked, this got a laugh out of Bruce.

"No, and they never will, unless we drew them a map. The guards here are clueless to anything about the average inmate. It is a wonder Fury manages to keep everything in line." Bruce stated. Tony bit his lip as he looked out at the yard.

"So what are we doing next?" Tony asked. Bruce shrugged.

"I had an idea, but unless one of us works in laundry for a while we won't have the chemicals to get it done." As Bruce said that, he seemed to brighten up.

"What do we have to do to get into there?" Tony asked. 

"There is no way I'm working there." Bruce said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Two reasons. First, there is a vast amount of stress in that job. The workers more so than the actual job. Secondly, Loki works there and I will not step foot near that man." Bruce said, there was a hint of anger at that last sentence. 

"I see, so do you want me to go?" Tony asked. 

"Sure, if you can. Fury might want you in a different job though. Next week is when you will receive the assignment, he always allows for time for the image to adjust to the new surroundings before adding the stress of work onto them." Bruce seemed annoyed by that statement, as if he didn't believe it. They stopped talking for a while, content with just enjoying being outside. Tony was watching the doors to get back into the building, when he saw Loki being marched out. 

"What do you know about Loki?" Tony asked. Bruce scoffed. 

"More than I should. The longer you are here, the more rumors that fly about you." 

"How long has Loki been here then?" Tony pestered.

"Five years." Bruce said. Tony was shocked.

"He seems awfully relaxed to have served five years. What is he in for?" 

"No one knows for sure. I've heard everything from grand arson, to third degree murder, to what happened in New York a few years back." Bruce explained. 

"How could he have anything to deal with that? Wasn't New York an alien invasion?" Tony wondered. 

"You never know, he is a pretty strange guy. I wouldn't be surprised if underneath that black mess he calls hair lies a pair of antennas." Bruce joked. Tony chuckled as he watched Loki walk over to the tree he seemed to hang out in all the time.

"Where is your cell?" Tony asked bluntly. Bruce looked down at his hands.

"Near solitary, in the back. Fury put me there to make sure I'm close to a containment unit, even though he won't admit that is why I'm over there." Bruce said. 

"What do you think the fact that he put me right across from Loki means?" Tony asked. Bruce seemed slightly alarmed.

"You are near Loki? God, I can't even begin to imagine what that is like." Bruce stammered. 

"Well it isn't that bad, but he does tend to stare a lot." Tony said, trailing off as he spoke.

"At you?" Bruce said concerned.

"No, just out of his cell. It's almost like he is watching for something." Tony said.

"Creepy." Bruce said as he shuddered. The conversation seemed to stall out after that. Tony and Bruce managed to make small talk but nothing seemed to amount to anything. Tony excused himself and wandered around until he found the indoor gym the prison had. Tony picked up some weights and began curling. The room temperature seemed to get hotter the longer Tony was in it. He took off his faded blue prison shirt, revealing the somehow faded white prison tank top underneath. Despite the still sweltering heat, the curling seemed to relax Tony. He began to think back to Pepper. It all seemed to fall apart after Ultron was destroyed. The faith that the public had in him seemed to quaver, and being in prison wasn't helping. Tony wondered what Fury's offer meant. Tony put the weights down and got a drink from the nearby water fountain. When he returned, Loki was sitting on a bench near the dropped weights. Loki was shirtless now, revealing a series of tattoos on his chest, upper arm and back and the fact that Loki was in shape. The locket was still around his neck and the other inmates seemed to be eyeing it.

"Are you following me now?" Tony said. Loki shrugged. His gaze never seemed to meet Tony's, instead Loki always seemed to be looking up.

"It is a small building Stark, there aren't that many places to go." Loki said. 

"There is a bench over there," Tony pointed across the room. "And there," Tony pointed to the other corner of the room. "So why do you sit on the one that I was using?" Tony asked. 

"I like this bench." Loki stated with a tone of authority. Tony rolled his eyes and re racked his weights.

"What is that light?" Loki asked, pointing towards the arc reactor Tony had.

"None of your business." Tony spat. Loki lay down on the bench.

"Stark, when you let your guard down, this place becomes much more bearable." Loki said. Tony rolled his eyes and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost a week later, Tony met Fury again. He was sitting in his bed writing equations onto a scrap of paper. When he heard the footsteps of a guard, he hid the paper underneath the blanket. Fury was being escorted by two other guards, a male and a female that Tony could have sworn he met before, but could not place their names.

"Mr. Stark, how is prison life suiting you?" Fury asked. Tony shrugged. 

"Why, did you have more to add to that offer from before?" Tony asked, half kidding, and half hoping for an answer.

"No Mr. Stark, that one is entirely up to you. I did however come to tell you your work assignment." Fury seemed pleased by this announcement.

"Is this what you normally do, or am I a special case?" Tony said sarcastically. The male guard spoke up.

"Mr. Stark, sarcasm is not recommended. Please save all comments for the end." He said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I have decided that you will be working in laundry. Mostly because of the fact that I have seem what you do when you are left alone with power tools and an alternative motive, so that left pretty much any other job unavailable." Fury said.

"When do I start?" Tony asked.

"Tonight. When the bell rings for work, you need to actually follow the order." The man spoke up. Fury nodded, then the prossesion walked away. Tony got his paper out and continued writing. He heard a knock on the bars. 

"I saw that Fury was in here." Bruce said as he walked in. 

"Any good news?" He asked. Tony nodded.

"Yep, Fury decided that putting me in a room with chemicals was better than putting me in a room with power tools." Tony said. Bruce laughed.

"So what are you going to do when he finds out that is a bad idea?" He asked. Tony finished writing and handed the paper to Bruce.

"Hopefully we have time to build that before he does." Tony said. Bruce glanced at the paper and handed it back.

"Yeah, that would be-" Bruce was shoved into the bars before he could finish. Tony stood up and looked for the culprit. The search didn't take too long, Loki was standing directly behind Bruce with a grin on his face.

"Is the dull creature trying to make a friend?" Loki asked. Bruce growled and balled up his fists.

"Not today Loki!" Bruce yelled. Loki's face turned to a scowl.

"Why not! Are you going to fight me?! Or do you need that green beast to defend you?!" Loki taunted. That seemed to reach Bruce's breaking point. He began to turn green and grow. Tony backed away and everyone else in the hall ran off. Loki raised up his fists and taunted The Hulk. The Hulk charged but missed Loki. A chase began, and Loki taunted Hulk into bashing in the cell walls. Guards rushed into the hallway. Tony watched as the guards lured the Hulk away. The crashing sounds echoed throughout the building. Loki was shoved onto the ground and handcuffed. Quickly, he was dragged off. All of the cells were auto locked, making Tony experience the second lockdown of his prison experience.

However, a few hours later, the cells were unlocked and the bell sounded for everyone to go to work. Tony wandered until he found the laundry room. The make guard from earlier was there, sorting out the newcomers.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Stark. Head on over to your left, and start putting clothes in the washers." He ordered. Tony walked over to the large bins of water and soap. He grabbed armfuls of blue shirts and dumped them in the water. 

"Make sure you sort out the colors." A voice said behind him. Tony turned and was greeted with a bruised up Loki. He had a black eye, and a bruised nose. 

"Oh no fuck head. You don't get to tell me things after that stunt you pulled with Bruce!" Tony yelled. Loki nodded. 

"You are right. I apologize." Loki said, bowing his head. Loki turned to the large bins of dirty clothes and began to sort through them, separating out the colors.

"The fuck do you mean apologize?" Tony asked, clenching his fists getting ready to clog Loki in the face. Loki sighed, but continued sorting clothes.

"I mean I regret the corse of action that I took, it was unnecessary, and got me beat up by the guards again." Loki's tone seemed to be of regret, but Tony wasn't buying it.

"I hope damm well they beat you up. That was a shitty stunt you pulled." Tony lectured. Loki just nodded and continued sorting. 

"What the fuck made you think that was a good thing to do anyways?" Tony asked. If Loki's answer wasn't up to code with what Tony thought was an appropriate reason, he was going to introduce Loki to the power of his fists. Loki sighed again.

"They wouldn't let me see my children." Loki responded. Tony froze.

"You have kids?" He said in shock. 

"I have six children actually." Loki said, making Tony's jaw drop further. 

"No fucking way!" Tony stammered. Loki rolled his eyes and put the clothes down.

"It isn't that impossible of a notion Stark." Loki said, he seemed to be getting angry. 

"I'm sorry, you just seem a little young to have six children." Tony defended.

"Well I do." Loki remarked. 

"That was still a shitty thing to do to Bruce." Tony added.

"I am aware." Loki said as he got back to work.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" Tony asked. Loki shook his head.

"There is no way that man will ever forgive me. We will just make sure to keep a bigger distance between ourselves from now on."Loki said. Tony wanted to ask about the feud, but he needed to get to work more. For almost two hours, Tony and Loki sorted and washed the clothes of others. 

"We need more soap." Loki said, breaking the two hour silence. Tony internally cheered as Loki gave him an excuse to get near the chemicals. Tony made his way to the storage room in the back.

The storage room was dimly lit, and seemed to have creepy shadows everywhere.

"What a perfect place for a horror movie." Tony commented to himself.

"That's what we thought." A voice said from behind large oil drums. Tony spun around, half expecting Loki to be there but was greeted with a large bald man. The man had navy seal tattoos on his arms, and he was very muscular. Slowly, out of the shadows, more men walked forward. All of them seemed to live in the gym, and all of them were angry. 

"You have gotten a lot of good people killed." The first man said.

"You can't hide behind your suits anymore." Another man said. Tony back up to the oil drums. He reached in an open one and grabbed a handful of soap.

"Stay back!" Tony threatened.

"Out of missiles Stark?" The first man growled.

"I don't make weapons anymore." Tony calmly said.

"Your fight isn't with me." Tony added, trying not to get his ass kicked. The man shook his head.

"I know for sure that the GOVERNMENT didn't hand all those nice weapons to the Ten Rings!" The first man threatened.

"I know that they didn't design and build the missiles that were used against us." He continued. Tony gulped. The other men began to close in.

"WELL WELL WELL, looks like the Neanderthals have returned, where is Mathews? Was he too scared to come?" Loki yelled. Tony couldn't pinpoint where he was, the room echoed with Loki's voice. All of the men seemed to be looking also.

"Too scared to show your face dipshit?" The bald man asked. Loki laughed, and as he continued to laugh, the echoes became more and more menacing. Then, Loki came out of the shadows from behind the men. 

"You would run if you knew what was good for you." Loki threatened.


	8. Chapter 8

None of the men knew what hit them. Loki dashed forward and grabbed one of them by the neck, spun around as he used the bully as a counterweight to kick the bald man in the face. Loki landed on his feet as the two men fell on their faces.

"Come at me twiggy!" Another man yelled. Loki grinned and dashed towards him. The man tried to run. Loki slid to trip him. Loki was quickly back up on his feet and gave the fallen giant a swift kick in the face. The rest of the men had scattered, leaving Tony and Loki alone. Tony's mouth was wide open as he tried to prosses what just happened. Loki just brushed dirt off his sleeves and grabbed a dolly for the oil drum and rolled it over to Tony.

"Here, the boss noticed we were moving slow, we need to hurry." Loki ordered. Tony nodded, mouth still open in awe. Loki used an index finger to close it.

"Are you going to move or just keep admiring me?" Loki asked. 

"Where the fuck did you learn that?!" Tony asked.

"School." Loki said, shrugging as if he wasn't impressed with himself.

"The fuck kind of school did you go to?" Tony exclaimed. 

"The...one...by...my...house." Loki said, as if confused by Tony's line of questioning.

"Then where the fuck did you live?" Tony badgered. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"With...my...parents..." Loki awnsered. Tony growled in frustration as Loki evaded the questions. He grabbed the dolly and wheeled it out.

Together, they dragged out a couple drums full of the detergent. Loki was fast, he seemed to know what he needed before he actually needed it. Tony looked over at Loki, who for once seemed to be just as miserable as everyone else. 

"What are you in here for?" Tony finally asked. Loki dropped the bundle of wet clothes he was holding into another bin, and turned to Tony.

"I doubt you will believe me Stark." He said. 

"Was it murder?" Tony asked. Loki shrugged.

"More of a vast disagreement." He said. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tony asked. Four guards approached before Loki could awnser.

"Time to go princess." One of the guards said. Loki held out his arms as two guards handcuffed him. He actually seemed to cheer up as the guards surrounded him and began to walk him off.

"Some things are best saved for later Stark!" Loki said as he waltzed away.

 

Bruce lay curled up in a ball in the dark box that was his cell.

"I can't help you unless you let me Bruce." The shrink said on the other side of the door. Bruce continued to ignore him. He had one more week left in the this cell, and he wasn't doing anything to screw it up. The shrink sighed in the other side of the door.

"You know you need an evaluation from me to get out of here right Bruce? I just hope you make the right decision." He said as he left. Bruce sat up and massaged the back of his neck with his hands. The lights came on, making Bruce cover his head. He found it easier to keep calm in the dark, where he felt more alone and less of a monster. The lights made him feel like he was on display. He got up and went to the sink. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face. He looked at the small mirror. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his hair was ragged, but despite his appearance Bruce smiled.

"I am not the beast." He said.

"I AM NOT the the beast!" He reassured himself. Bruce stood straight up and pounded his chest.

"I AM NOT THE BEAST!" He yelled. His voice filled up the small room and Bruce sat back down on the floor. A guard walked infront of the cell door. Bruce rolled his eyes. Whenever he yelled, or seemed to be getting his heart rate up guards made their way towards him. Bruce got onto his bed and faced the wall. The guard paced in front of the door. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Tony awoke the next day with Loki leaning over him. Tony jumped awake.

"How the hell did you get in here!" Tony yelled. Loki leaned against the wall.

"You left your door open. Besides, I knocked Stark." Loki defended. 

"No you didn't, you can't just go in other peoples cells Dickhead." Tony grumbled, still half asleep. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well, you need to get up. There are monsters here." Loki whispered. Tony looked at his hands, instead of his normal hands he seemed to be wearing the iron man gloves. The gloves constricted to the point where bones started to break. Tony cried out in pain as Loki watched, and seemed to be enjoying himself. 

The actual Tony jolted awake and grabbed himself, checking to make sure he was okay. The cell was dark and Tony was alone. He heaved a sigh of relief and laid back down. 

"I might need to consider a new hobby." Tony said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony took care of his basic personal hygiene needs and changed into his other dull faded outfit. He glanced out into the hallway and saw a member of the gang Loki beat up. He stopped dead in his tracks and sat back down on the bed. Tony watched as other people were passing by. Tony chose to pass the time by doing push-ups, crunches and any other workouts Tony thought he could do without weights. Everyonce in a while, someone stopped to glance to see if Tony was out of his cell. They are waiting for me. Tony thought to himself. He had tried to be a good person, he stopped weapons productions and made efforts to actually help humanity. But now, when people he had hurt in the past had nothing to loose and also hadn't received the benefits of the good Tony had done, they became the sharks swimming around his island. Tony sat back down on his bed. As the day passed, the room got hotter and hotter. Tony quickly ran out of paper to write on and things to do. He tried to sleep, but it was noon when he decided he couldn't take it anymore. Tony glanced out and snuck his way to the showers to get the days sweat off of him. Tony saw nobody inside so he stripped his clothes and started up a shower.

Tony was scrubbing himself with the sad excuse for soap that the prison provided when two people walked in. Tony kept an eye on them as they stripped and started their own showers. Tony washed his hair and started to finish when two more people walked in. Then all four men turned towards Tony with anger in their eyes. 

Loki glanced up from his book as two guards drug Tony back to his cell. Tony's face was bandaged up and his clothes were soaked with water. They dropped Tony down on his bed and walked away. Loki put his book down and went to the glass barrier. He watched as prisoners walked back and forth. Loki spotted the group that beat up Tony. They seemed to be bragging. Loki sat back down on his bed and continued reading.

Tony heard the bell for work and groaned. The prison doctor said that Tony would be able to work and despite Tony's complaints, he had to go. Tony got up and shuffled to the laundry. Now a bunch of men seemed to be eyeing him. Tony had shown that he could be beaten, and he felt trapped. He had managed to move a few loads of wet clothes into the washers, but after that he felt wiped and sat down. He heard footsteps approaching and jolted up. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Loki.

"Rough day?" Loki asked as he got to work. Tony scowled at him.

"No shit." He growled. 

"What do these pesky Midgardians have against you?" Loki said. Midgardians? Tony questioned.

"The weapons I used to develop were used in attacks against them, their friends, family, coworkers... Basically they blame me for the death of a lot of people and want to get revenge." Tony complained as he gripped the bandage wrapped around his head. Loki raised an eyebrow up, as if he was thinking about something.

"So they are mad about chaos you have caused?" Loki asked. Tony nodded. Loki appeared to be thinking again. 

" Chaos half-loosened cannot be long controlled; it is all or nothing." Loki muttered to himself.

"Come again?" Tony asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it was in a book I read." Loki said.

"What book?" Tony asked.

"Dean Koontz. It isn't the type of book I normally go for, but the pickings are slim in this concrete tank." Loki said, he seemed to be talking more to himself than to Tony.

"What do you normally read, if you would allow me to ask?" Tony inquired. Loki quickly cleared his throat.

"Let me have war, say I; it exceeds peace as far as day does night; it's spritely, waking, audible, and full of vent. " Loki seemed to come alive, moving his hands as he spoke. "Peace is a very apoplexy,lethargy: mulled, deaf, sleepy, insensible; a getter of more bastard children than war's a destroyer of men." Loki finished. Tony clapped his hands.

"Did you memorize that? That is impressive." Tony congratulated. 

" I remember almost everything I read, if I choose too. I can remember a lot things." Loki said, trailing off again.

"What did you do to get in here?" Tony asked again.

"That is for a later time. Right now, I will walk you back to your cell and you will get back into bed and you are not to leave the cell until you can stand on your own two feet without feeling weak or tired." Loki ordered. Tony nodded, and clutched his head again. Loki helped him up and practically carried Tony back to his cell. Loki set him down on the bed and stood by the bars. Tony seemed to be half asleep by this point. As Loki turned to leave, Tony mumbled,

"Stop!" Loki turned.

"They... Might... Get me... Again." He mumbled. A perfectly healthy Tony would have rather gotten beat up several more times before he would even consider defeat, but now Tony was drugged up on painkillers and he was almost half certain that Loki wasn't really there. Loki stood still and looked at Tony, confused at this out of character behavior. And in an out of character move for himself, Loki turned around and stood next to Tony.

"What else do you remember how to read?" Tony mumbled. He wanted someone to talk to, and a Loki hallucination seemed to fit. Loki thought for a minute then cleared his throat again.

"Up, sword; and know thou a more horrid hent: When he is drunk asleep or in his rage, Or in the incestuous pleasure of his bed; At game a-swearing, or about some act That has no relish of salvation isn't; Then trip him, that his heels may kick at heaven, And that his soul may be as damn'd and black As hell whereto it goes. My mother stays: This physics but prolongs thy sickly days." Loki said.

"You could have been quite an actor Loki. Actually you could have been a lot of things. Please tell me, for real, why are you here?" Tony asked. A little drool started to come out of his mouth. Loki sighed.

" I cannot tell you the total, I have lost count, but I have killed people Stark, countless innocents and I have even tried to kill members of my own family." Loki seemed to get angry as he said this.

"Why did you do it? You seem like you could do anything you wanted, why kill?" Tony said. He started to doze off, Loki sat down at the edge of the bed. He seemed to be thinking of something, but he didn't say anything.

"Odin, thy time hast come and thoust judgment come with green eyes of envy and lies." Loki said. 

"I wrote that last one." Loki said. Tony nodded. He started to roll off of the bed, Loki dove and caught Tony, sitting him back up in bed. Tony mumbled a thank you. Loki rolled his eyes and set Tony so that he was leaning against the wall. Loki sat down on the floor in a corner and watched Tony as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He groaned and reached for his head. After a failed attempt at sitting up, he simply rolled over on his side. He nearly peed his pants when he saw Loki standing at his sink shaving with his razor. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tony yelled. The sound of his own voice gave Tony an ear splitting headache and he clutched his head in pain. Loki calmly continued shaving. 

"Relax Stark. No harm has come to you." He said as Tony was trying to get over the pain.

"How did you get in here?" He said, trying to keep his voice low. 

"Stark, you invited me. You even had me quote Shakespeare to get you to go to sleep." Loki stated. 

"That doesn't sound like me." Tony complained. 

"And why did you stay?" Tony continued. Loki finished shaving and cleaned up the small mess he had made.

"Well I couldn't just leave you to drool all over the laundry floor, and possibly get jumped again. Besides, I need you." 

"Wait, you what?" Tony said in disbelief. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not like that Stark. I want to steal your talent when we get out. It is time to make a deal." Loki said as he leaned over Tony.

"What kind of deal? I will not make a weapon for you Loki, I do not care what you offer. I will not go through that again." Tony sternly said. Despite his quiet voice, Tony seemed to make his point. Loki seemed to scowl.

"Not a weapon, a device. I need you to make me a shelter where I can hide from everyone. And in return, I will give you whatever you wish for." Loki offered. There seemed to be a glint of mischief in Loki's eyes that caused Tony to doubt him.

"What evidence do I have that you will keep your side of the bargain? I barely know you and besides,why do you need a shelter?" Tony questioned. 

"The why is not important now, the question is if you will do it. I can give you a list of requirements if you wish." Loki said.

"Why can't I know why? Are there weapons involved? I'm past that point in my life Loki, if there will be weapons I will not do it." Tony stated. Loki nodded. He then turned and left the cell. 

"I will come back with the list!" Loki said just loud enough for Tony to hear before he took off down the hallway.

Loki came back almost an hour later with some food. He dropped the tray on Tony's abdomen and sat at the foot of the bed. He also tossed a wad of paper at Tony's head. With great difficulty, Tony sat up and began snacking on the food.

"What was the paper for?" Tony asked as he unfolded it.

"The list I told you about. Read it." Loki seemed to be watching Tony like a hawk until he opened up the paper.

"Stables? Pool? Library? This sounds more like a hotel you go to on vacation rather than a shelter, how many people are going to live here, and why do you need this shelter?" Tony asked. Loki rolled his eyes .

"I told you that the why isn't important. Can you build it?" 

"I think you mean can I design it. There is no way I personally can build all of this by hand. And yes I can DESIGN it, but I will need more to go on. Plus my work does not come cheap. What payments are you offering?"

"I will protect you until you get out of here." Loki stated. Tony grimaced as his headache came back.

"And I can grant you powers of great magnitude, beyond your imagination." Loki said. Tony chuckled.

" Sure you can, sure you can. Look, I don't buy that,but if you can get me out of here in one piece, I can give you the designs. Deal?" Tony asked, holding out his hand. Loki seemed suspicious of Tony, but shook his hand anyways. 

"I give you my word you will make it out of here in one piece." Loki said. 

"Okay then, now leave me in peace. I have work to do." Tony ordered. Loki laughed.

"You will let me know when your little bump on the head heals up." Loki said as he walked out of the cell. Tony made a face a Loki when he turned his back.

"He wants to use me... That makes so much more sense than him trying to be my friend. But still, something doesn't quite add up to me." Tony said to himself. He tossed the empty tray on the floor and tried to get some sleep. 

Bruce was eating in the cafeteria. He looked ragged and he was practically dead on his feet, but he was happy to be out of solitary. He looked around for Tony, and after not finding him figured that he was outside. After not finding him out in the yard, or anywhere Tony normally hung out, Bruce was worried. He walked to Tony's cell and found him doodling on a scrap of paper.

"The hell happened to you?" Bruce asked.

"Well, it turns out that some people here don't like me."

"I can see that... What are you writing?" Bruce asked. Tony held up the paper. Bruce squinted at it.

"why are you drawing what looks like a bombshelter on steroids?" Bruce asked.

"No reason," Tony lied, "I just wanted to see what a bombshelter containing me would need." Bruce seemed to question this lie, but he didn't say anything.

"That's.... Random... So did you get the chemicals we needed?" Bruce asked as he changed the subject.

"No, unfortunately. I almost out attacked when I was over there. The only thing that saved me from beating my ass was..." Tony's voice dropped off when he remembered the feud.

"What?" Bruce asked. Tony shrugged and rubbed his neck.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Why? Was it... Loki? Are you friends with that narsasistic prick?!" Bruce said. Tony shook his head.

"Hell no we are not friends. I have no idea why the fuck he saved me but we are not friends." Tony defended. Bruce scowled, but seemed to believe Tony.

"If you say so... I guess... Do you guys talk often?"

"Bruce don't do tha-"

"So how often do you two talk?" Bruce was angry now, and Tony was walking on glass.

"Not that often... He follows me around and I yell at him for it." Tony stated. Bruce thought about this for a minute.

"Do you know why we hate one another?" Bruce asked. Tony thought back and couldn't remember if Bruce gave a reason, so he shook his head no. 

"He calls me beast. Loki genuinely believes me to be no more than a coward, hiding behind the shield of... The other guy... He taunts and pokes fun at me until I reach my breaking point... And he LAUGHS! All the hard work I put into myself is tossed out the window when he is around. And when I try to do the same to him, I can't. Loki just calls me a name and turns the taunting around on me... Eventually we mutually decided just to stay away from one another. I used to have this cell until Fury found out about the feud. Then he moved me over by solitary, because back then I was... Having episodes far more often." Bruce growled. Tony wasn't sure what to say.

"What the fuck is Loki's problem?" Tony eventually said. Bruce scoffed.

"The fuck if I know, maybe he didn't get any love from his parents when he was little, or maybe he got dropped on his head... All I know is that he is a narsasistic psychopath I don't want to spend any time around." Bruce ranted. Tony nodded.

"I get it... I want to switch cells but I doubt Fury would let me."Tony said. 

"Yeah, he doesn't give a shit about us. Let me see your head, the doctors here suck ass." Bruce said. Tony let him look underneath the bandages and do what he could to do what the prison doctor couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony had decided that he was well enough to venture out of his cell so he went to the weight room. As he was picking the weight he wanted to use, a group of five men walked in. Tony was weary, and as he decided to leave, Loki walked up behind the group. Tony stopped and watched. Loki ordered the men to do something and they scattered to various corners of the room. Tony still went to leave, until Loki stopped him.

"Stark!" Loki shouted, he gestured for Tony to walk up to him. Tony glanced at the door,but rememberd the deal he had with Loki. He didn't want to honor the deal, he wanted more information about Loki. After asking around Tony had discovered only that Loki had been here for a couple years and that the guards kept a really short leash on him. Curiosity was the only reason Tony turned around and walked up to Loki.

"What?" Tony asked. Loki pointed to a bench press.

"I need a spotter." Loki said as he took off his shirt. Tony walked in front of the bench to stand by the bar as Loki prepped the weights and began to bench press. Tony now could get a good look at the tattoos. All of them were done in a tribal style with black ink. The one on his left arm depicted a snake coiled up ready to strike at someone. On Loki's chest on the same side was a wolf's head snarling. Facing the wolf on the other side was a horse. Then on Loki's right arm was a distorted looking girl. Tony saw a tattoo on Loki's back, but he laid down on the bench before Tony could see it. Loki was quiet for a while as he warmed up. After about ten reps, Tony helped put more weight on the bar. The other men in the room were eyeing Tony, but didn't seem to be up to anything.

"Who are they?" Tony finally asked.

"My army." Loki said.

"Army? Were they ex military?" 

"No, they are MY army."Loki corrected.

"Why do you have an army? HOW do you have an army?" Tony asked. Loki racked the bar and stretched his arms out.

"I NEED an army, so I found an army. When one such as myself is confronted with a challenge, we greet it with battle swords drawn and sharp. You should try it Stark, it might make you less of a beiskaldi."

"A ba-what now?" Tony asked, slightly angry he didn't have Jarvis to back him up. Loki seemed to ignore the question and started a new set.

"Since you seem to know so much about me, you should know that I used to have an army of sorts... I will add that it didn't end well." Tony stated, unsure if he was bragging, trying to get Loki to talk more, or both. Loki grunted as he finished and lifted the bar back into place.

"It is because you are no leader Stark." Loki stated cryptically. Tony was taken back.

"I am a leader! I have lead the world in-" Loki cut him off before he could finish.

"No, you think you are but you are not." Loki interrupted. Tony was taken back, and a little angry Loki was disregarding his efforts in world peace.

"What the fuck do you know? I bet your parents paid every penny needed to ensure that scrawny little Loki wouldn't get beat up in school! I doubt you have known hardship like I have!" Tony yelled.

"Listen well you mewling quim." Loki growled. "You are a billionaire's pet project. You are no more than a pampered dog left outside for the night because he pissed all over some fat cows rug. If you were such a good leader Clutz, how could the world shut you in here with the likes of me? When you have build yourself back up from the foundation of your failures and lived to tale the tell, when you have lost everything you ever cared about and still have the same pent up determination to continue on, then you can claim that you are a leader. Start from the ground up Clutz, from the beginning. Move everything you need into place. Take my advice Stark. The world needs a leader, but it does not need you." Loki growled. Tony had clearly tread on a sensitive subject for Loki, who was getting off the bench and walking away. However, Tony's ego would not let Loki's insults go.

"What makes you so fucking special?!" Tony yelled. Loki stopped in his tracks, turned around and paced back over to Tony.

"I know how to beat you." Loki simply awnsered. He then walked away, the group of men that came in with him followed, leaving Tony alone.

"The hell you do..." Tony growled. He now began to see where Bruce was coming from.

Loki was storming around in the hallway. The men following him made sure to step back to avoid his anger. Loki spotted Fury on the other side of the hallway, but not before Fury spotted his anger. Fury gestured for guards to grab Loki before he could kick anything else.

" I hope this anger is not caused by something requiering me to lock you up." Fury stated. Loki collected himself and looked slyly at Fury.

"Oh, now you seem to care. Did they demote your pay grade again?" Loki mocked.

"Coulson, could you escort Loki to the visitors area?" Fury said, clearly done with Loki's shit. Coulson nodded and looked at Loki,who was clearly thinking about messing up this routine procedure. Coulson tapped his sidearms.

"Do you need to be reminded of what a taser feels like today?" Coulson asked. Loki laughed.

"Can you defend yourself without that infernal contraption? If I smack it out of your hand, will you still feel superior?" Loki mocked. 

"Just follow me." Coulson said. The guards took Loki to the visitors room and locked him inside.

"You didn't used to have this anger inside you." Frigga said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I also didn't used to be a lot of things Mother." Loki said, putting venom into the last word. Frigga bit her lip.

"Nothing has changed except you." She said. Loki sighed.

"If only, then we could, what? Frolick in the sun? Play pretend? I don't much care for games anymore." Loki said. Frigga scoffed.

"Then what do you call this?" She gestured to the entirety of the room.

"Nothing, just bidding my time." Loki awnsered.

"Haven't you been here long enough? I would think these midgardians would have bored you by now." Frigga asked. Loki shrugged.

"They will not welcome me back, you can only try to kill the king once before they grow tired of you. Even if you used to be his son." Loki said. 

"They miss you... And I know you think they cannot be reasoned with, but you are wrong." Frigga pleaded. Loki scoffed.

"If they can be reasoned with, how come they hide my children from me, and taunt me with seeing them? They call me a monster but what they do to me is monstrous!" Loki argued.

"Are you up to something?" Frigga asked. Loki looked around the room.

"I told you, I do not care for games anymore."Loki said. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Tell Odin that I want to see them, now." Loki said. He pounded on the door and was promptly taken back to his cell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I promise It will be worth it in the end but college is taking up a ton of my time.

Bruce sat in the middle of his cell on the floor meditating. This was his way of sorting through his stressors, but all he could think of was of the first project him and Tony worked on. The brilliant images made him smile, even if it was more of a small smirk than a smile. Tony didn't have any baggage related to him, well at least that Bruce cared about. He could deal with the crazy ex, and the accident he caused. Bruce had seen plenty of that in his own life. Him and Tony seemed to connect on a different level than everyone else. A better level. Bruce smiled again, then shook the thought out of his head. His attention shifted to Loki, the narcissistic prick. Bruce had several dozen names lined up to call that man, some in several different languages. Loki never seemed to leave him alone, everywhere Bruce went, there seemed to be Loki. He was always there, always smirking at him. The very thought of Loki made his blood boil. He noticed that his heart rate began to rise, Bruce regulated his breathing. He reached behind him and grabbed a piece of paper that has hidden underneath his bed. It was the paper that contained the blueprint for the next plan. He stared at it for a while, then put it back and continued meditating.

Tony sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. He noticed the side looks people were giving him now. He had a black eye and several bruises spread over his body. He waited for Bruce in silence as he munched on the excuse for food they had given him. Eventually, Bruce showed up and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded.

"Are you going back to work today?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded.

"Not that I have a choice, Fury has a stick up his ass about me being a "Productive Citizen"" Tony mocked. Bruce chuckled.

"Until you become a giant pain in the ass he will do that." Bruce added. Tony looked up from his food.

"Don't you mean a giant GREEN pain in the ass?" Tony joked. Bruce seemed concerned, but he chuckled again.

"Green is his least favorite color." Bruce said. Tony smiled. Then, Tony took a chance.

"So, after I get back, did you want to come over to my cell? We could steal some food from here and talk in peace about our plan." Tony asked. Bruce seemed surprised, but pleasantly surprised.

"Sure, meet back here at around 7?" He asked.

"Sure." Tony replied. The two of them finished their food and parted ways. Sitting behind them was a man with blonde hair, and suspiciously green eyes. He had listened to the entire conversation. The man grabbed at a gold locket that was around his neck and grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks for waiting.

Tony and Bruce were sitting outside. The weather was a little cooler than it normally was, causing both of them to be slightly miserable however, neither wanted to go back inside. They were sitting on the benches where they had first met. In front of them were dozens of papers stolen from various corners of the prison. On every single sheet were hand drawn blueprints of various mechanisms. They were both silent, until Tony spoke up.

"I think the plans are done." He said. Bruce nodded.

"Seems that way." They were both quite once again. There was the noise of a crow nearby. Both of them looked at the bird curiously. Bruce sighed as he watched it.

"What is it?" Tony asked. Bruce looked down at the papers in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"You can tell me, I promise I wont be an ass about it." Tony said. Bruce fidgeted with his hands.

"I wish I was out of here, that's all. I hate the way they treat me." He said. Tony nodded.

"That's understandable. Why would you try to hide that?" Tony asked. Bruce shrugged.

"I just don't talk a lot, I usually let you handle that." He replied. Tony looked at the crow again.

"I bet you wish you could just fly out of here, enjoy the freedom of the skies." He looked over at Bruce. "I miss that probably the most." He felt the same longing that Bruce did now. However, Tony didn't have the same rush to leave. He felt like something was holding him here. Granted, if he ever got the chance Tony would run out of here as fast as physically possible but until that chance came up, he was content with waiting. However, he was puzzled as to why that was. He looked over at Bruce, who was clearly about ready to run off, and wondered why he wasn't feeling the same way. Prison isn't the habitat he was normally in, so why was he okay with it? While he was thinking Bruce had stood up and left. Tony looked across the yard and saw as he went back inside the building. Tony looked over at the crow again. Something standing behind the crow caught his eye and he glanced upwards, to see Loki. He was just watching the bird, but with the look of anger in his eyes. Loki scoffed and walked away.

Loki climbed up the tree in the courtyard and sat down on a sturdy branch. He glanced over at the crow again, unsure if it was one of the foul birds that worked with Odin, or if it was just a regular bird, making its living by scavenging up trash. He picked a twig off of the branch and snapped it in half. Birds were some of his least favorite creatures. He looked out at the prisoners in the courtyard. There was no one to see him yet. Not his "mother" or "brother" or worst of all, and far more unlikely Odin. He put his hands around the locket he wore. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. That is, until someone took it upon themselves to begin to shake the tree.


	14. Chapter 14

Surrounding the tree was a large group of fifteen or so large, seemingly ex military men who all wore pissed off looking faces. Loki just glanced at them before trying to ignore them.

"Get your scrawny spoiled ass down here!" The leader yelled. This time Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Mathews? Could that be you? They let you out of solitary I see, how kind of you to pay a visit." He finally looked down at Mathews. He was a large man, seemingly seven feet tall with his entire visible body covered in tattoos. He shaved his head and face, leaving his brown beady eyes as the only natural thing to look at on his face. he was extremely muscular,and reminded Loki of a frost giant who was trying to look human.

"We aren't done Twiggy!" Mathews yelled. Loki laughed. 

"“He who is not contented with what he has, would not be contented with what he would like to have!” Loki yelled. Mathews shook the tree. "Do you know who said that?! Socrates! A man who makes you look like a slug!" Loki taunted. 

"An asshole like you doesn't deserve something as nice as that!" Mathews yelled. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well, unless you suddenly get extremely talented, it is going to remain with me!" Loki yelled. Mathews and his gang all glared at him, and one by one left, Mathews being the last one to leave. Loki watched, and when they all were out of sight, he closed his eyes again.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki was sitting on the floor of his cell leaning against a wall bouncing a rubber ball against the wall across from him. It had been one week since he spoke to Frigga.

It had been one week since the day he was promised news.

One week since he had heard news of his family.

He threw the ball as fast as he could at the wall. It bounced and he caught it. His face was twitching in anger. This lack of news isn't something new. It took time to negotiate what Loki wanted, and the demand this time was high. He knew the facts, he just never wanted to admit it. So, he took his anger out on the wall,even though it barely scratched the surface of his rage. Loki tossed the ball again, and made no move to catch it. He needed something physical, something to get his mind off of the situation. 

Tony and Bruce were sitting in the cafeteria with trays of food in front of them, but neither one had touched it.They were watching the scene that was taking place across the room. Mathews, Loki's worst enemy was ranting and raving about how everyone needed to turn against Loki.

" He knows he can't win." Bruce said. Tony looked at him.

"What?"

"When it comes down to it, he knows that Loki can kick his ass with one hand tied behind his back and his eyes closed." Bruce said. "But if EVERYONE turns against him, Mathews might stand a chance. If he can wear Loki down, he can beat him down.... I can't decide if I should root for him or pound Mathews into the ground for being a coward."

"Hmm, speaking of the devil." Tony said as Loki walked into the cafeteria. Everyone went silent as Loki got his food and sat down. Eventually people got bored and began talking again, only then did Loki begin eating.

"Seems like it's already started." Tony said.

Hours later, Tony had wandered into the gym and began curling weights in the corner.He had some time to kill until the bell rang for work and he figured that he might as well be productive with his time. He was alone, until a group of roughly seven men walked in and began working out like they owned the place. They took over all of the equipment so Tony put his weights down and walked back to his cell.

Tony had grabbed some food from the cafeteria on his way back. He was taking chunks out of an apple when he walked into his cell and saw someone laying on his bed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here!?" Tony yelled at Loki, who was staring at the ceiling pretending to not see him.

"Not really in the mood for your yelling Clutz. I thought we could walk to the laundry together." Loki offered. Tony clenched his fists, he was finally becoming friends with Bruce, the last thing he needs now was sitting on his bed.

"Get... Out." Tony growled. Loki smiled.

"Is that a no then?" He smirked. Tony threw the apple as hard as he could at Loki's face. With the reflexes of a cheetah, Loki caught the apple and threw it right back at Tony. The apple smashed on his face, leaving juice and bits of its flesh right in the center of Tony's face. Loki smirked.

"Du kaster som et barn Clutz." Loki said as he smirked. Tony clenched his fists and spat curses.He really wished he had his suit here, just so he could feel the satisfaction of pounding in Loki's smug face. After his rant, he stood in the entrance of the cell, breathing heavily and searching for words to say. He settled for a question.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He growled. Loki smirked again.

"You throw like a child Clutz. We best be getting to work now. We don't want Fury in here do we?"Loki mocked. Tony was confused, what was Loki's game this time? Just as Tony thought that, the bell rang. Loki swiftly sat up and walked out of the cell.

"You coming Clutz?" He asked. Tony growled again before he followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony saw how everyone looked at Loki as they worked. However, Loki didn't seem to notice, or at least acted like he didn't. He continued to dump the dirty clothes in the giant washers and never once said anything to the glaring prisoners. They were both waiting for the current load to finish when Tony finally mentioned it.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Tony asked. 

"Laundry isn't that bad Clutz." Loki replied. Tony bit his lip at that name.

"I meant the staring. The fact that everyone hates you now-" Loki cut him off with laughter.

"Wow, you Midgardians take everything so seriously." He kept laughing. Tony was becoming irritated. 

"You done?" He asked, but was ignored. Frustrated, Tony walked away to grab some detergent. 

Alone in the dark room, he reached into bins and shoved handfuls of soap in his pockets. It was so quiet, he could hear the squeaking of the mice hidden in the dark.

"Have you really fallen so low?" A voice boomed, making Tony jump and drop a handful on the ground. He looked for the source of the voice, witch irritatingly sounded like Loki.

"Up here Clutz." Tony looked up at the rafters and saw Loki perched above him.

"How the fuck did you get up there?" Tony asked. Loki just shrugged.

"Are you going to do that every time I ask you a question?" Tony yelled. Loki smiled.

"Only if you keep asking stupid questions." Loki responded. He looked away from Tony for a second, when he looked back he seemed intrigued by something.

"Why are you stealing soap?" Tony shrugged and continued putting handfuls in his pockets. 

"How much do you need?" Tony paused at looked back at Loki. 

"That's an odd question." Tony said.

"But that means it is the right question. How much are you trying to blow up?" Loki replied. Tony was alarmed that Loki knew enough to figure out what he wanted to do.

"Nothing, I just want to start washing my clothes myself. Is that a crime?" He lied. Loki laughed.

"Fine, don't tell me. I can figure it out." Tony rolled his eyes and walked out of the room back to his work station. 

After work, he went back into his cell and laid in his bed. There was a knock at the bars. He looked over and saw Bruce.

"Hey man." Tony said. Bruce was grinning. "What is it?"

"So, because Fury keeps trying to keep me busy, he assigned me a job."

"Really? Where? Is it?" Tony asked, waiting for the punchline.

"Kitchen staff." Bruce said. Tony started to laugh.

"He thinks he can tame you by making you a lunch lady? Wow, that's sad even for Fury." Bruce smiled.

"It is, it really is. Letting ME near sharp objects and hot things. God, what was he thinking?" Tony noticed that Bruce was holding something behind his back.

"Now, which one of Fury's mistakes do you have behind your back there?" Bruce walked into the cell, his grin getting bigger.

"Neither. We owe this to the mistake of one prison guard whose wife bought him a gift and he wanted to share with his friends at work, and a prisoner wrongfully blamed." Bruce pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Tony instantly recognized it as vodka, and one of decent quality. Bruce slid the cell bars shut and found a spot on the floor. Tony slid to join him. The cell was dark. The bars were designed to give the inmates some privacy, shutting out a good portion of the view making a guard have to do more than simply glance in to see what was going on. Bruce sighed and laid on his back. Tony opened the bottle, and offered it to Bruce, who sat up, took a swig, and handed it back before laying back down. Tony took a swig and placed the bottle in between the both of them.

"What are the odds that we would be doing this here?" Bruce asked. 

"Well, they say you can sneak anything into a prison."

"No, I mean us, here, together. What are the odds?" Bruce said. He took another sip out of the bottle.`Tony followed. 

"Life has its funny ways of bringing people together I guess. You can never tell where it is going to take you." Tony said. Bruce sighed again.

"What is it?"

"what are you going to do when you get out?" Bruce asked. 

"Go back to work I guess."

"I see..."

"What will you do? If you ever get out." Tony asked. Bruce chuckled.

"Run. Hide. I never want to be put through this again."

"Fair." Tony put the lid back on the bottle. "I'm done. This place isn't really good for drinking." Tony added. 

"Fair. I'll trade it off for more materials. At least we wouldn't have ripped off the guard without reason." Bruce stood up and slipped it back underneath his shirt. He then opened the cell and walked away. Moments later, Loki strode in. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Great, why are you here?" Tony said. Loki smugly leaned against the wall.

"Heard you had vodka. I guess I missed my chance." Tony rolled his eyes.

"what makes you think I would share?"

"Same reason you drew up those plans I asked for. Curiosity. You are trying to figure me out, and I am trying to figure you out. The feeling is mutual."

"What could you possibly be trying to figure out about me?" Tony asked. Loki grinned.

"Many things, but right now, I guess I'm thinking about the real reason on why you left your... girlfriend? Wife? I forget at this point." Loki said. Tony gritted his teeth.

"She left me, and the reason is all over the newspapers and articles. I even have several Buzzfeed articles about it so read those if you really want to know." Tony said, anger rising up inside him. Loki shifted on his feet.

"You were broken, and she saw it and left, didn't she?" Loki said. That struck a nerve with him.

"Get the fuck out of my cell before I throw you out." He said with a glare. 

"I would very much wish to see you try. But as you wish, first however, I must ask for those plans." Loki held out his hand. Tony reached to his pile of papers, pulled out the ones he needed and tossed them at Loki.

"Take them and get out." He said. Loki turned on his heels and walked away.

"Bastard." Tony muttered behind his back.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock on the cell bars. Tony saw it was Fury, and invited him in. 

"How are we adjusting Mr. Stark?" He asked. Tony shrugged.

"Well so far I have gotten jumped, stalked by a sociopath and I haven't checked my email in quite some time so whatever those things mean, that's how I am."

"Well in that case I have some good news. Your lawyer has been negotiating. If you complete a month with our on site therapist, you can get out." Tony didn't believe him. 

"How? I should be in here for years."

"That's the power of highly paid professionals. They know how to get stuff done. Do you accept?" He asked. 

"Hell yes. Get me out of here." Tony replied.

"So.... you are leaving?" Bruce said once Tony told him the news. 

"Yeah. I just fake it until they let me out." Bruce was quiet, and seemed upset about something but Tony didn't notice. 

"I bet you can't wait." Bruce said. He stood up and went back to his cell. Once there, Bruce flipped his bed over and began punching the mattress. The sound of footsteps rushing towards him could now be heard. Bruce flipped the bed back into place and laid on it right as the guards got to his cell. Bruce rolled over so he was facing the wall and curled into a ball. He reached into his shoe and grabbed the roll of paper he had stashed. A he unrolled it, a tear fell from his eyes. This project was his only hope of ever getting out, and now there was no way he could finish it. He quietly sobbed until the cells locked down for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for continuing to read, your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Things heat up in this chapter, as something that we have wanted to happen for so long, finally does.

Bruce held his tray of food as he waited to meet Tony. He was nervous, but and his grip tightened as he though about what he was going to do. A man with short blond hair moved to stand next to him. Bruce looked at him, and wondered why in all the places available the man had to stand next to him.

"No offense man, but I'm waiting for someone so, could you..." Bruce looked at him waiting some sort of response. The man just looked over.

"I am too. The fucking Skinheads are recruiting so we needed to hide." He said.

"Ah, that's why I'm over here too." Bruce replied. The man laughed.

"Could they pick a worse time to be assholes?" He said grinning. Bruce chuckled.

"It's in their nature to be jerks." The man held out his hand.The man introduced himself.

"I'm Andy." 

"Bruce." He shook Andy's hand. 

"Strong grip, you nervous about something?" Andy asked. Bruce shook his head.

"Only about avoiding the Skinheads. I would hate to join their cult." Bruce said. He spotted Tony walking towards him.

"Nice meeting you." He said as he walked away. Andy sat down at a table as soon as Bruce was out of sight. He pulled a gold chain and locket out from under his shirt.

"The Beast molds in my hand like putty." He said.

Bruce and Tony went to the bleachers after they ate and enjoyed the sunlight. Tony noticed that something was on Bruce's mind.

"What's up doc?" He said. Bruce interlocked his fingers and looked down.

"I had wanted to tell you something, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it is a bad idea." Bruce said.

"No idea of yours is a bad idea, you can tell me." Tony responded, now anxious about what Bruce wanted to say.

"Can we go in your cell?" Bruce asked. Tony quickly stood up.

"Sure we can." The two of the walked all the way back inside and into the cell, where Bruce slid the bars shut. They both sat on Tony's bed.

"What is it Bruce?"

"Well... I just wanted to say... that... I..." Bruce was clearly nervous about this.

"Well?" Tony encouraged.

"I don't want you to leave." Bruce finally said.

"Bruce, we both know that the sooner I get out of here, the better it is for me, besides-" Bruce cut Tony off.

"I'm trying to tell you that I want to go out with you you jackass!" Bruce yelled. Tony was taken back.

"Really? I had no idea..." Tony said. 

"And I'm sorry I had to yell, but yelling seems to be the only way to get anything past that thick skull of yours!" Bruce continued to yell.

"If you let me continue," Tony began, "I was going to say that I liked you too. No need to shout." Now Bruce seemed taken back.

"Really?"

"Really. You are the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. At first I thought it was just because things were going so bad outside of here. But the longer I was here, the more I realized that I didn't want to let go of you." Tony said. Bruce was grinning ear to ear.

"That was more than I had hoped you would say." They were both sitting in silence, and Tony slowly slid his hand over to Bruce's hand. Their fingers met and Bruce looked Tony in the eyes, then glanced downwards. Tony followed his gaze and it was only at that moment he had realized just how long it has been. He had a boner that was pushing against his pants as Tony's cock seemed to wake up. Bruce slid off the bed and knelt before him. Tony couldn't believe that this was happening, and despite whatever past thoughts he had, he was genuinely happy about this. Bruce unbuttoned Tony's pants and reached into his boxers. He gripped Tony's cock and moved it out into the open. Bruce started by stroking it with his hands as precum started to slide down. Tony bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet as Bruce put his mouth on the tip and started sucking. Bruce started moving his head, stroking Tony's shaft with his tongue. Tony let out a moan and Bruce sped up. He grabbed Bruce's hair and gripped it tightly as his entire body seemed to be throbbing. It wasn't long before Tony couldn't contain himself anymore and he shot a load at the back of Bruce's throat. Bruce gagged, and swallowed every drop of semen, and licked up whatever had dripped down his mouth and onto Tony's penis. Tony wanted to return the favor, but a guard was heard taking roll call before the cells locked up for the night. Bruce quickly wiped his mouth on his shirt and ran out of the cell. It seemed right as he left, the cell door's lock clicked and Tony had never wanted to run out of it more.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony slept better than he had in a long time that night.

When he woke up, he changed clothes, brushed his teeth, hair, shaved and then waited for the cell doors to open. When the click of the lock sounded, Tony left and went to go find Bruce.

Bruce woke up in his cell. He sat up and rubbed his face. He didn't sleep very well and grumbled to himself. Groggily, he looked out of his cell and saw Fury standing in front of it.

"Hello Bruce." He said.

"What is it now?" Bruce asked.

"Sleep well?"

"Does it look like I did? Go away I have to change." Bruce said as he stood up.

"Do you ever want to get out of here? The therapist I have given you doesn't seem to think you do." Fury said. 

"That therapist can go fuck themselves. I don't need help." Bruce argued. Fury sighed.

"You have been given an opportunity to make some great strides, shame to put those to waste." Fury said, then he walked away. Bruce changed and then left his cell. As Bruce walked to the cafeteria, he ran into Andy.

"Hey man, you look like shit." Was the first thing Andy said to him.

"Thanks. Didn't sleep well." Bruce complained. Andy shrugged.

"That sucks, wanna grab some grub?" Andy's very presence was irritating Bruce, but he could not figure out a way to get rid of him. 

"I'm meeting someone already." Bruce said as he picked up his pace. Andy didn't follow, but Bruce couldn't shake the feeling that Andy was watching him. It sent shivers up his spine. Bruce walked into the cafeteria and tried to look for Tony. 

"Curse being short." He muttered to himself when he couldn't see over anyone. He gave up and went in line to get food.

Tony was already in line. He grabbed a tray and moved forward.

'Hello klutz." Loki said behind him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"How is it that you ALWAYS manage to get behind me?!" Tony yelled. Loki shrugged.

"Timing I guess. What sad excuse for food do they have for us today?" Loki said trying to make conversation.

"No idea. Please leave." Tony said. Loki laughed.

"You heard him. Leave." Bruce said, moving his way to their spot in line. Loki seemed impressed by this.

"Well well well, our beast has grown a spine. How queer." Loki said chuckling to himself. Bruce was having none of this.

"Well, get out." He ordered. Loki laughed and shoved his tray in Bruce's abdomen. He got out of line and laughed again.

"You and Beast have a nice say." Loki said as he walked away. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fuck him. Cocky bastard." Tony spat. Bruce nodded. Tony's gaze softened as he looked at Bruce.

"How was your night?" He asked. Bruce shrugged.

"Yours?" He asked Tony.

"Slept like a rock. Wanna do it again?" He asked. Bruce smiled.

"Was hoping you would ask." They ate their breakfast and headed back to Tony's cell. He closed the bars and sat on his bed. Bruce sat down next to him and massaged the back of Tony's neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Bruce asked. 

"I was hoping to return the favor from your amazing performance last night." Tony leaned in and kissed Bruce. They started kissing back and forth and Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony's torso and gently moved to lay Tony on top of him. Tony moved his right hand to Bruce's pants and groped his balls. Bruce moved one of his hands to unbutton his pants and then ran that hand through Tony's hair. Tony reached in and moved Bruce's cock out of his pants. He them moved down to begin returning the favor. The first thing he noticed, was somehow the most jarring, and it was the size of Bruce. For such a big guy, he was definitely below average. Tony licked his shaft from top to bottom, then placed his mouth on the tip, running his tongue around it's circumference. Tony got into a rhythm and was hoping that he was doing the same for Bruce, that Bruce did for him. It didn't take long for Tony to notice, that Bruce was more focused on keeping himself calm, rather than on enjoying himself. It took way longer, but eventually, Bruce came and settled Tony's nerves. He swallowed most of it, and just wiped the rest up with one of his dirty shirts. He moved back up to eye level with Bruce and held him in his arms.

"How was it?" Tony asked. Bruce smiled and gave him a kiss, but said nothing. Soon, Bruce got up and left.

Loki watched from his cell as Bruce walked out.He grinned. 

"I guess things aren't going so well." He muttered to himself. He saw a guard walk to Tony's cell, and the pair walked away. Loki gripped his locket in his hands and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, a plan was taking shape, and suddenly, Loki knew how he was getting out of here.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about before I ask you about the things the court has ordered me to?" The therapist asked Tony. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Not really. I would just like to move on to the important stuff." He added. She was a pretentious woman in a business suit. Her red hair was pinned back, and she reminded Tony of Pepper so much it hurt. He was counting the minutes until he could leave. 

"Let's talk about the indecent."

"There isn't much to talk about. I was drunk and landed on a car. It was a mistake, but it happened and nothing can change it. So I will serve my punishment, and do everything I can to right the wrong I committed."

"DO you think you can right it?" She asked. Tony shrugged again.

"I know I can't bring her back, but I can put out more good than I did bad. Balance it out, bring peace." He said.

"Bring peace to who?" She asked Tony shrugged.

"To whoever needs it, those people that seek it out."

"I see, do you think you need to be brought peace?" She asked. Tony shook his head.

"I've already made my peace with it. Many others haven't." She wrote something down. After a long silence of ten minutes, she let him leave.

At the laundry room, Loki was already there, busy loading clothes in the bins. Tony began wheeling carts of dirty clothes next to him. Loki noticed and grinned.

"How goes it Klutz?" He asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not my name."

"I know it irritates you," Loki corrected. Tony rolled his eyes again. He sighed, and continued on with his work. Loki noticed the sigh.

"What is bothering Mr. First World Problems today?" Loki asked. Tony thew a bundle of clothes at him.

"Does everything you say have to be an insult?" Tony asked.

"Depends if something is actually bothering you?" Loki answered, causing tony to give him an odd look.

"You know, like world hunger, or cancer or war." Loki finished. 

"That's better. You don't want me thinking you actually care about something do you?" Tony said, with super obvious sarcasm. Loki looked in a bin.

"Go get more clothes will ya Klutz?" Loki said. Tony rolled his eyes, and when he turned to go grab more bins, he saw what looked like twenty men, glaring angrily at Loki. 

"Uh, we have a problem." Tony said. Loki turned around and saw all of the men.

"Mathews send you guys?" Loki asked.

"We don't need him to realize it's time your reign is over." The tallest man said. Loki laughed. 

"You Midguardians are all so simple. You are all sheep bowing under the pressure the wolf gives you. Think for yourselves, and you will see Mathews for the coward he is." Loki ranted. The men seemed to ignore him and began to close in. They grabbed Tony and shoved him out of the way. He could only watch as Loki was surrounded. Loki looked around for the men he usually had around him, but there was no one else in the laundry room, not even the guards. All at once, they rushed Loki. He threw a punch into one of the men's throat and gave another a swift roundhouse kick in the face. Those two men backed away,and were replaced by two more. Loki seemed to be winning, until the tallest member of the group punched Loki's left ear. He went down and the other men backed away from the giant. It was a face off between Loki and the giant. Tony tried to free himself, but was punched in the abdomen by the two men holding him. Loki tried to stand, but the man kicked him in the face.

"LOKI!" Tony yelled, more hoping to get the attention of the guards rather than encourage the fight. Loki glared at the man, with a rage Tony had never seen before. As Loki went to stand, Tony noticed that he was wearing an ankle bracelet. It was glowing blue, and seemed to be getting brighter. The man grabbed Loki by his hair and began wailing on his face. Loki was silent as the man beat on him. The look of rage never faded from his eyes, not even when the man threw him down and the others joined in kicking Loki until at last, a stream of guards came in from the door and tried to subdue the crowd. The men threw Tony on the ground and ran. Soon, the guards had caught the ones not quick enough to run and Loki and Tony had two guards each helping them to the infirmary.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and views are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I have a lot of real life obligations that are impeding progress. The next one will be longer.

Tony could walk on his own, so the guards were more of an escort that of help, but Loki had to be carried, despite his willpower to walk on his own. His face was bleeding profusely and it seemed his nose was broken. judging by the way Loki was trying to walk, a few ribs seemed to be broken as well. They finally reached the treatment room and instantly, both of them were handcuffed. Tony sat down on one of the beds as they they look Loki into the back room. They checked Tony over, and gave him clearance to leave. He was un-cuffed and told to leave, instead he went and found Loki. 

Loki was lying strapped into a hospital bed with an I.V in his arm, and oxygen tube up his nose. He looked like he had just been through a war, but when he saw Tony, he grinned.

"Hello Klutz." His voice crack as he said that. Tony grinned back.

"Do you always have to be an asshole?" Tony said. Loki smirked at him.

"You always have to ask?" He replied, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised up." Tony replied.

"Same, I should be out tonight."Loki said. Tony laughed.

"You are funny." Loki looked at his I.V.

"You guys and your needles. I will never understand it."He said. Tony glanced at Loki's feet.

"Why do you have an ankle bracelet?" He asked. Loki lifted his foot and exposed the glowing blue ring.

"That is the work of my brother, the big fifl. It keeps me from escaping."

"Like a tracking device?" Tony asked.

"Of sorts, not in the way you think of one." Tony was intrigued by it, and really wanted to have a closer look but couldn't think of a way to make that happen. Loki closed his eyes and shooed Tony away. He got up and left.

Tony lay on his bed, suddenly conflicted. Bruce hadn't spoken to him in a while, and Loki's presence never seemed to cease. Bruce seemed to be losing interest, and Loki was always asking questions. Tony stared up at the ceiling.

"I can't like Loki, right?" He asked himself. It was the only way to explain these thoughts. He then thought about Stockholm Syndrome, when someone falls for their captor, and wondered if it could explain his feelings better. With his mind running in circles, he slowly fell asleep.

As Loki predicted, he was sent back to his cell that night. Laughing to himself, he paced around it. He needed to focus on his plan, but Mathews had thrown a wrench in it. The gang problem he had ignored for years had finally become a problem at the most inconvenient time. Loki glanced across the hall at Tony's cell, and figured out what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony sat across from Bruce the next morning in the cafeteria eating the heaps of slop put on their trays.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked. He seemed genuinely interested, and Tony didn't understand why.

"Fine I guess." Tony replied.

"Heard you got jumped, thought I would ask. How bad were you hurt?"

"Not too bad, they were more interested in Loki than they were me. It seems the prison is turning on him."

"Cocksucker has it coming." Bruce snarled. 

"Do you wanna work on the project later?" Tony asked. Bruce shoveled a spoonful of the slop in his mouth.

"Sure, I'll stop buy." He replied. Tony finished,put his tray away and went outside. He took his usual place on the bleachers and laid down. Overhead, two crows circled one another, they cawed at each other and landed on top of the prison.

Loki was rushed down the hallway by five fully armed guards. They tossed him inside the visitors area and slammed the doors behind him. Loki glared at the visitor.

"Hello Brother!" He spat out. Thor stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Loki, may I have a word?"

"Ha! You act like I have some say in the matter, speak, so I may leave in peace." Loki said as he began pacing.

"Mother has told me of your request. She has told Father, and he has given you a new offer. Come home, and see them-" Loki held up his hand to stop Thor.

"I would rather stay on this Midgardian dirt pile and rot than be locked up in the place I used to call home. I want to see them, and I want to see them here. I thought we had gone beyond treating each other like Barbarians. Tell Odin that!" Loki said. Thor seemed shocked by this.

"Do you really believe that I would do this to you Brother? After all that we had been through, I had hoped that you would remember that." Thor said. Loki sighed, and glared at him.

"If you really think that, then you should have fought for me." Loki said. He turned around and pounded on the door for the guards. As Loki was escorted out,he turned at looked at Thor, as Thor stood still unsure of what to do.

Tony looked up as he heard a knock on the cell bars. Bruce peeked his head around the corner.

"Busy?" He asked. Tony gestured to his bed.

"Join me." Bruce walked in and sat on the bed. For the next two hours, they began putting together wires and computer chips, stolen from various areas of the prison. Bruce looked up at Tony. 

"I have a question." Bruce said. Tony looked up from his work.

"What?"

"Did you really like it before? You know, when I... blew you..." Bruce asked. 

"How could you doubt it? Of course I liked it." Tony replied. Bruce smirked.

"Cause it was an off night for me. I was wondering if you wanted to do more." Bruce said. Tony was unsure about this.

"You sure?" Tony asked, confused. "I don't wanna pressure you."

"I seem to remember you not feeling it when I blew you. I've never been a fan of a one sided relationship. I want equal participation." Tony said. Bruce seemed to be thinking, then he got up and closed the cell doors. 

"Was that a no?" Bruce asked.

"Are you saying you are going to participate?"

"I'm saying take your shirt off." Bruce said. Tony wanted to give Bruce a second chance, and his dick seemed to agree with him. It pressed up against his pants,making Tony adjust himself before taking off his shirt. He turned around, Bruce already had his shirt off and was moving to kneel next to the bed. Tony unzipped and pulled out his cock. Bruce put his mouth over it and started sucking. His was moving at a faster pace this time, a more eager pace and it seemed that Bruce couldn't move fast enough. Tony let out a moan as his body seemed to quiver with the pace. Bruce moved his tongue around,putting enough pressure to put Tony on the brink. Then, Bruce backed off and stood up.

"What the fuck?" Tony gasped. 

"Now me.If I like it, I'll let you finish." Bruce ordered. Tony nodded, seemingly drooling with anticipation and he knelt down in front of Bruce. He unzipped his pants and reached in, but instantly pulled his hand back. He stood up in anger.

"What?" Bruce asked. 

"What the fuck? Who are you?" He said, collecting himself and zipping his pants back up.

"What do you mean?" The stranger asked.

"That's not Bruce's cock size." Tony said. The stranger laughed. 

"Really? That's the one thing I fuck up?" He said in a new, yet familiar voice. 

"Who are you?" Tony said, feeling violated.

"Don't you remember the sound of my voice klutz?"

"LOKI?!" Tony yelled. Loki grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped his face, revealing Loki's true self. Tony also swore that he saw Loki grow taller until he reached his normal height.

"Did you drug me? I don't understand." Tony said as he stumbled back.

"Where is Bruce?" Tony demanded.

"Fine, he is asleep in his cell. He had no idea this is even happening, and no I did not drug you. If I want to fuck someone I don't drug them. It is wrong to have sex with someone under the influence." Loki said.

"Oh don't sound like you are all high and mighty now! You tricked me! For What?!" Tony screamed.

"I told you, I want to fuck you. I want to embrace you, I needed your help, but now I need to be with you." Loki said. Tony spat in his face.

"Go to hell!"

"I'm sorry. I mean it. It was wrong to trick you." Loki apologized, but Tony was having none of it.

"Get out of my cell, I never want to see you again." He said, pointing to the door. Loki nodded, and turned to leave. Just as he reached the bars, the buzz of the lock sounded and the lock clicked shut.

"Fuck." Tony said.

"I really am sorry." Loki said. There was a long silence. 

"So.... is Bruce's essence bigger or smaller than mine?" Loki asked. Tony threw a shoe, he dodged it with ease. There was a longer silence.

"How long are you going to be mad?" Loki asked.

"DO you always have to fill the world with your incessant drone of noise?" Tony asked. Loki shrugged.

"You gonna answer the question?" Loki replied.

"I will be mad until the day I die." Tony growled.

"What will it take for you to not be mad at me?" Loki asked. Tony threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Loki, which was easily avoided.

"When you burn in hell, then I won't be mad." Tony glared at Loki.

"You gonna watch me all night? Or can I get to sleep?" Loki asked in his usual now extremely irritating manner. Tony didn't answer, he just rolled over and ignored Loki until he fell asleep. Loki curled up on the floor and seemed to be waiting for something, rather than try to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki waited until he was sure Tony was asleep, then he began to move. He crawled on his hands and toes towards the pile of papers Tony kept underneath his mattress. He pulled the pile out and began studying the writing. The lighting was poor, but not as bad as Loki was used too, even though he had to move next to the cell bars to get a little more light. After looking over all of the papers, and once he felt like he had a grasp on how Tony was building what he was working on, he put the papers back and crawled back to the corner.

Tony was woken up in the middle of the night by a whimpering sound. It sounded like a wounded dog, adding to his confusion. He looked for the source of the noise, and realized it was Loki. He was curled up in the corner, and twitching in his sleep. Tony reached over to grab his other shoe, but paused. Loki seemed so helpless. His delicate features seemed more defined as his face was scrunched up. The whimpering began again, and he started to mumble something. 

"Loki?" Tony whispered. Loki mumbled something again.

"Loki?" He whispered again. Tony got out of bed and sat next to Loki.

"Fenrir..." He heard Loki say.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Fenrir..." He said again. Loki mumbled something else too low for Tony to understand. He whimpered again, then went silent. Tony went back to bed. He thought about what just happened, and wondered what could be bad enough to torment Loki, the fountain of never ending sass and bullshit. Tony reached the conclusion that he didn't want to know, and he fell back asleep.

Tony woke up the next morning to Loki singing to himself while shaving.

"Can't you leave already?" Tony asked. Loki stopped singing and turned to face him, shaving cream still on half of his face.

"The doors don't open until eight Klutz, gives us plenty of time to do naughty things." Loki smirked, he turned back towards the mirror.

"Naughty things? The fuck are you talking about?" Tony asked, insulted that Loki still didn't seem to think that last night was a big deal. Loki put down the razor, and wiped his face off. He then spun around on his heels and glided to invade Tony's personal space.

"I know you are new to this type of arrangement, so let me tell you something." Loki leaned over to whisper in Tony's ear. "I know how much you enjoyed last night, I can make your wildest dreams come true, make you see things that you never even dreamed of. I can either raise you above me, higher than god, or I can make you my bitch. Either way, I'm going to stick around Klutz. Just say you want more, you don't even have to beg." Loki moved away and went back to the mirror. 

"You can't possible think that I am just going to forget about what happened, just because the sex will be good right?" Tony laughed. 

"I'm just saying you should think about it. No harm in that right?" Loki added. 

"Do you even care what happens to the people around you?" Tony asked, he glanced at the cell doors begging for them to open.

"Sometimes, you never know when." Loki responded with. Tony was becoming frustrated, Loki continued. "I can see your tension, Klutz. How long has it really been? How long has it really been since you had pleasure that meant something? That is what I am offering." 

"How long has it been for you, that's the real question." Tony snapped back.

"I can't say. Not to you." Loki replied. Tony wondered what the point of this conversation was.

"Can you just shut up until the doors open. If I hear one more word out of your mouth I really will hit you." Tony snarled. Loki actually seemed interested.

"I doubt you can actually hit me."

"Really?" Tony asked. Loki turned around again.

"Try me." Now Tony was interested. They moved around one another in what little space they had. Loki had a gleam in his eyes, that just seemed to piss Tony off more. He charged at Loki, and somehow missed. Tony turned back around and tried to throw a punch, but Loki avoided it. He seemed to be moving so fast, it appeared as if he wasn't moving at all. Tony couldn't understand it. The sound of the cell doors being unlocked was heard, and seemingly without caring, Loki rushed out of the cell and down the hall.


End file.
